


In Those Dark Hours (You Are My Light)

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've missed you," Felicity whispered, her hand falling to his forearm where it lay resting against his thigh. She traced her thumb over the taut, warm flesh, watching as goosebumps broke out across his skin.</p><p>Oliver didn't say anything for several long moments. Instead, he watched her small fingers run over his arm in those gentle patterns he hadn't felt in months. He had longed for her touch and now that he had it, he wasn't going to let it go. His hand moved down, their fingers locking together and he finally gazed over at her.</p><p>"I've missed you too," he murmured, his forehead pressing against hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Those Dark Hours (You Are My Light)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sex on the beach
> 
> Quick thank you to my betas: hopedreamlovepray, anthfan and girlwithsixsmiles.
> 
> Wow, the second fantasy of 2014! And within 2 weeks of the last one. Damn! I'm on a roll! LOL. This one is definitely a lot softer than the rest of the series, so I hope you enjoy it. =)

It was hard not to miss her during those five months he'd exiled himself back to where this whole mess began. How could he not miss her? In the seven months he'd come to know her, she'd become more than just his quirky IT girl, she'd become his guiding light, his moral compass even. Somehow she'd managed to bring him back from the brink so many times, but the Undertaking had turned his world upside down. It had been his undoing, his reason to get the hell out of Dodge before he could form any other emotional attachments. He'd already lost Tommy. He couldn't lose anyone else. They were better off without him.

But it hadn't stopped him from missing her. It hadn't stopped him from thinking about her every night as he lay under the cool, cloudless sky staring up at the stars wondering if she was okay. Because when he'd left, she was only just beginning to recover from the physical injuries. The mental ones… He could only hope she wasn't dwelling on all the pain and strife his family had caused the city.

That would be unlike her, though. Because if Felicity Smoak was one thing, it was resilient. She was a kind soul, gentle and forgiving, always looking past a person's flaws and seeing who they really were. That's what he missed most: her ability to  _see_ him, under all the layers, under the hood, behind the playboy he projected to everyone else. She was the only one who saw and knew the real Oliver Queen, the one who'd come back from purgatory a changed man, the one who had exiled himself back to that place because he couldn't face the people he felt he'd betrayed for being unable to stop what happened in the Glades.

If Felicity was here, she'd tell him it wasn't his fault, that he shouldn't carry this burden. But then he'd remind himself that it was his family, his father  _and_ his mother, that had taken part in this conspiracy with Malcolm Merlyn. Even with Moira in jail, Oliver still felt as if it wasn't enough. He still felt the need to pay for their sins, and if that meant going back to purgatory, then he would do it for however long it took.

What he hadn't expected was for Felicity to show up one day, five months later, with Diggle in tow, begging him to come home. With reluctance, Oliver had agreed. The company was in trouble and his sister… Lord knew what was going on with her. His only stipulation was that he no longer wanted to be the Hood. He would do whatever needed to be done in order to save the company and make sure his family was okay, but that part of his life was over. At least that's what he told himself.

With the sun disappearing beneath the horizon, it was too late and too dangerous to radio for someone to get them out of there. So they settled in outside the fuselage of the plane around the fire Oliver built to keep them warm even though at this time of the year, it was still warm enough without one. He'd given Felicity the only cot he had, preferring to sleep on the ground as he did most nights.

She was reluctant to take it at first, assuring him she was perfectly capable of sleeping on top of dirt, but then the first creepy crawly scurried past her feet and she'd shrieked, almost jumping into his arms at the sight of the large centipede. That was the first time he'd laughed in five months. And he hadn't missed the sparkle in her eyes when she heard it.

With her arms around his neck, she'd leaned in and whispered, "I've missed your laugh," but pulled away all too soon. She might have looked like his Felicity, but she had definitely changed. There was more confidence in her step, more surety in her voice as she spoke. It didn't take a genius to see she'd also been hitting the gym. Her arms were stronger, her weight more solid when he'd swooped in to save her from that landmine.

It sent a pang of longing through Oliver's chest seeing this beautiful, changed woman find herself in ways she had never imagined. He wanted to know what she had been doing in those past five months, how she'd changed. More than anything, he wanted to hold her in his arms for longer than a few brief moments, and maybe kiss those perfectly pink lips like he'd been dreaming about for the past month.

Now, as she sat on the cot in front of the fire taking a sip from her canteen, he watched her. Felicity had taken her hair out of its ponytail letting it cascade over her shoulders and down her back in gentle waves. Placing the canteen on the rough green fabric beside her hip, she gathered up the golden strands and put them back in their place at the top of her head.

It was then that Oliver realized he really liked it when she put her hair down. He wanted to reach over and run his fingers through it just as he had that last day they'd spent together. She'd left it down then, after her shower, letting it curl naturally as they sat in the small restaurant a block from her apartment eating french toast and hash browns while drinking copious amounts of coffee. The carefree smile that had graced her face that morning made him close his eyes and take a deep, shuddering breath as the memories of all their times together assaulted his mind. God, he'd really missed her.

"Hey, Oliver, do we have any more water?" Felicity's voice brought him out of his reverie and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Let me check," he replied without missing a beat. Stepping into the plane, he flipped open the lid of the supply trunk and checked the rest of his bottles, all of which he knew were empty. Oliver had planned on going to the river that evening to get more, but with the arrival of his unexpected guests, it was pushed to the back of his mind.

"Fresh out," he called to her.

The look he found on Felicity's face when he returned to the fire was one of complete mortification. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized, quickly jumping to her feet. "I didn't know that was the last of the water. I feel awful for drinking it all! I should go get more." There was the babbling IT expert Oliver knew and missed.

"Felicity," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up, blue eyes meeting his in a moment that felt like it stretched for an eternity as he gazed into those beautiful pools and found so much more than just an apology. They flashed with a mixture of sorrow, pain and… longing? That had to be his mind projecting, Oliver thought to himself. How could she still long for him after what he'd done?

When he realized he hadn't said anything for several moments, he finally added, "You've already stepped on a landmine. I'll go get more."

Felicity looked disappointed. Her eyes fell to her hands, which she'd been wringing for the last few minutes, but then her head tilted up and she replied, "Then at least let me come with you."

"But…" Oliver started to protest, only she cut him off, placing a hand on his chest.

"I promise I'll do whatever you tell me to." The glint in her eyes and the sly smile on her face told him there was a double meaning to her words.

That longing he'd felt returned full force and Oliver swallowed hard, trying not to let the rush of images that flooded through his mind cloud his judgment. But looking down at her, at the hope written all over that beautiful face he'd missed so much, he couldn't say no. "Fine," Oliver muttered.

He turned and headed back inside the plane, grabbing two more canteens before returning to her side. "Let's go," he said, leading the way along a path through the woods. "It's not too far from here."

They'd barely left when Felicity asked, "So, where are we going?"

"There's a stream that runs through the island about a quarter of a mile from camp."

"Oh, that's not far."

He could tell she was having trouble making small talk. There were bigger questions on her mind, questions he probably wanted to ask her as well. But she wasn't voicing them, not that he minded. It was just that… Oliver sighed. After leaving the way he did, he felt he had no right to ask her about her life since he'd been gone.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as they continued to walk through the trees, the moon overhead providing the only light through the darkness. The wind gently rustled through the leaves and they swayed lightly with the breeze. Behind him, Oliver could hear her feet, steady and sure, crunching foliage as they tried to keep up with his long strides. He was surprised that Felicity was actually able to move with him. Just a few short months ago, she'd have to run, but now she was doing a good job walking fast.

Had Diggle been training her? The question lingered in his mind as he continued walking until behind him, he heard a small squeak followed by leaves rustling and the sound of something hitting the ground. Oliver turned sharply and found Felicity flat on her stomach. She groaned as she rolled over, inspecting her hands before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You okay?" Oliver asked, immediately bending down so they were eye level with each other. His hand came up to cup her cheek at its own volition. He was about to pull away, but Felicity's fingers fell to his wrist and gave it a light squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Just a little dirty." She swiped her left palm against the leg of her pants and he could see it wasn't just dirt that came off.

"You're bleeding," he observed, grabbing her wrist and turning it up so he could see the damage her fall had caused. Felicity's hand was covered in bits of dirt and debris from the ground, but what concerned him was the inch long gash just under her thumb. Blood seeped from the wound, dripping down until it reached where his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"It's not that bad," Felicity tried to sound nonchalant, but when she snatched her hand back and took a look at herself, she gasped. "Okay, maybe it is that bad…"

"Come on, we'll clean it up once we get to the stream," Oliver said, taking her elbow and leading her further into the forest. "It's not much farther."

Felicity obeyed just as she promised she would, following him as he led them down the path and towards the sound of running water. She was still trying to adjust to this environment, her eyes useless in the darkness even with her glasses on. No wonder she'd tripped on that tree root. And now she had a nice new gash to show for it. As if the plane ride and parachute fall weren't bad enough.

At least they'd found Oliver. That was her whole reason for coming to this god forsaken place, even if it meant stepping on a landmine. He'd saved her from certain death with his brazen Tarzan move. Still, there was a slight bit of satisfaction she got thinking he'd saved her yet again. First it had been the underground casino, then he'd gone to rescue her from under the rubble of Verdant, now this. He was a hero, even if he refused to believe it.

That was what Felicity had always seen in him. With every criminal Oliver took down, some of the dirt was knocked off his armor, revealing the shiny metal beneath and the heart she'd seen from the moment he'd stepped into her office that fateful October day almost a year ago.

Oliver didn't deserve the hell he put himself through. He didn't deserve his name being dragged through the mud either, but that's what was happening back home. If he wanted to save face with everyone, he needed to come back and run the company while his mother was awaiting trial. Felicity knew that was the only way he'd be able to get through this. She vowed to herself she'd bring him home, no matter what, even if it meant sacrificing a few things along the way.

Thankfully he'd agreed to come back, but not being the Vigilante…? It broke her heart. The city needed the man under the green hood now more than ever, but Oliver refused to put it back on. He made it abundantly clear he was just coming back to save his family's company and maybe try to erase some of the negativity it was now associated with.

Even if he wasn't going to be the Vigilante anymore, Felicity still felt obligated to help him any way she could, even if it meant long hours in the IT department digging up whatever dirty little secrets she could find on the harpy dead set on sinking her claws into Queen Consolidated and taking it apart, piece by piece. The moment she'd heard the name Isabel Rochev, she knew the woman was bad news. Reading up on her only cemented her initial feelings. Now that she was after the one place Felicity loved aside from the lair, she knew she had to do something.

The sound of rushing water pulled Felicity from her thoughts just as they came upon a clearing where the path finally opened up and stopped. In front of her was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen: a small stream fed by a low waterfall that lapped against a grey sand beach surrounded by tall rocks and trees. The moonlight added a touch of enchantment to the whole scene, and she couldn't help the tiny gasp that escaped her lips.

"Oliver," she breathed, the gash in her hand momentarily forgotten, "this is beautiful." Turning her head to gaze at him, she found a small smile spreading across his face.

"I thought you'd like it," he replied, his eyes settling on her as she took in the wonder.

The water was so clear, one could see all the way to the bottom even in the moonlight. It looked so inviting, and after the day Felicity had had, she wanted nothing more than to strip down and jump in. Instead, she toed off her sneakers and let the current lap around her feet. The water was warmer than she'd expected and so much more inviting because of it.

"Let me see your hand," Oliver said as he gently grabbed her wrist and tugged it down so they were crouching at the water's edge. He began to rinse it off, the sting quickly shooting through her making Felicity pull back slightly. He managed to hold onto her, all the while washing away the dirt and blood until the cut was clear of debris.

"It doesn't look that bad," Felicity said now that it was clean. The cut was only skin deep and scabbing over quickly.

"I don't think it needs more than a bandage when we get back," Oliver replied. He gave her a warm smile before turning away and grabbing one of the canteens he had slung over his shoulder.

She got the hint and began filling hers as well. It didn't take longer than a couple of moments to finish the task, but Felicity didn't want to leave just yet. This place was so beautiful. She couldn't imagine what kinds of horrors Oliver had experienced in such a serene environment, but then again, he hadn't been very forthcoming with the details, and she wouldn't push him to tell her.

As he stood, wiping his hands against his pants, she placed a gentle hand on his arm and his eyes were suddenly staring down at her. "Can we stay just a little longer?" Felicity asked.

In that moment, as she stared up at him with those shining blue eyes. there was nothing Oliver could say no to. He nodded with a smile before pulling her to her feet then leading her to the rocky beach. There was a spot a few feet from where they stood he used to sit at when he was alone. He pulled Felicity towards it and plopped down, slinging the canteens off his shoulder so they rested against the ground.

She sat down beside him, her shoulder brushing against his arm. In the peaceful solitude that followed, she could hear Oliver sigh deeply as his shoulders relaxed and he leaned lightly into her. A range of emotions were suddenly rushing through Felicity's mind. She was ecstatic to see him, happy that he was okay, glad that he had agreed to come home, even provisionally, but she was sad that he still felt so broken and so lost that he needed to come back to the place that had cause him so much pain. Most of all, she was relieved the hole in her heart that she'd felt when he left was beginning to close, and that was what she chose to dwell on.

"I've missed you," Felicity whispered, her hand falling to his forearm where it lay resting against his thigh. She traced her thumb over the taut, warm flesh, watching as goosebumps broke out across his skin.

Oliver didn't say anything for several long moments. Instead, he watched her small fingers run over his arm in those gentle patterns he hadn't felt in months. He had longed for her touch and now that he had it, he wasn't going to let it go. His hand moved down, their fingers locking together and he finally gazed over at her.

"I've missed you too," he murmured, his forehead pressing against hers. "I haven't stopped thinking about you. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Felicity agreed.

They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying each other's company as they stared at the moonlit waterfall before them. "I'm sorry I left like I did, I just…"

"I know." It was all she had to say. Her eyes said the rest.  _You were hurting. You needed time. You needed to get away. I understand._  She reached up with her free hand and began to stroke his cheek with her fingers.

Oliver sighed. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes at the softness of her fingers as the warmth of her palm radiated through the rest of his body. When he opened them again, he found her staring up at him in awe and wonder and his heart fluttered in his chest. He'd never expected a woman to make him feel like that, but there she was.

They gazed at each other again, Felicity's blue eyes shining bright in the moonlight as a soft smile spread out across her lips. God, he'd missed those lips. He'd missed kissing them and running his thumb over them and more than anything, he'd missed their smile. With his free hand, Oliver reached up, needing to touch those lips now more than ever.

As the rough pad of his thumb traced along the edges, Felicity's eyes fluttered closed. It had been so long since she'd been touched like this. Her entire body ached to feel him again the way she'd felt him those many months ago. No matter how hard she'd tried, she hadn't been able to suppress her feelings for Oliver. And when he touched her like this, so softly and so gently, she forgot about all the pain and guilt she'd felt when he left. She was just so happy to be here with him now.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know he was leaning towards her. Felicity could feel her chin being tilted up and licked her lips, her tongue brushing against Oliver's thumb before his mouth crashed over hers. There was no stopping the moan that escaped her mouth, something he was quick to take advantage of. The explosion of sensations that followed was not lost on either of them.

Felicity found herself being pulled into his lap, his tongue rolling over hers, exploring the warm confines of her mouth as she settled into the warmth of his embrace. The hungry kiss went on for what seemed like hours, their lips devouring each other until Oliver pulled away, gasping for breath. Chests panting in unison, he gazed down at her, those pale blue eyes dark as the night sky with desire. His fingers traced down her back, falling upon the hem of the purple t-shirt then slipping beneath it.

"Oliver," she moaned, her lips falling to his jaw and kissing their way down his neck until she reached the hollow of his throat. One of his hands ended up curled in her hair while the other splayed out across her back beneath her shirt. Felicity could feel the heat coming off his palm. It shot straight into her core, fanning the embers that had been smoldering ever since the moment he'd saved her from that landmine.

She kissed her way back to his lips, biting them softly until a groan emanated from his throat. "I think that's what I've missed most while you've been gone," Felicity murmured once she released them.

"Kissing me?" Oliver replied, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a sly smile.

"That and…" Her voice trailed off as her hand slowly slid down his chest until it reached the waistband of his pants. It slipped beneath the khaki fabric finding bare skin and hard, pulsating muscle beneath. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, giving it a playful stroke before releasing. Oliver groaned beneath her, his eyes nearly falling shut from the absolute pleasure she knew she'd just given him.

Felicity grinned as her hand released and slipped out from beneath the waistband of his pants. "I can see you've missed me too," she purred, her lips hovering just above his ear.

"I wonder," Oliver replied as his hand moved down her back until it reached the waist of her tight dark blue jeans, "if you've missed me just as much as I've missed you."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Felicity coyly countered before pushing herself away from him. She was in a very playful mood at that moment and decided to tease him just a bit. It would make giving in all that much sweeter when she was ready.

"I would," Oliver answered, reaching out to grab her, but she was already standing up and jumping back, her hands grasping her t-shirt and pulling it over her head to reveal the simple white cotton bra she wore beneath.

"Well, then, you're gonna have to catch me first!" Felicity hollered as she sprinted off down the beach, shedding her jeans in the process as he hopped to his feet and gave chase. Reaching the edge of the stream in her undergarments, she hit the water and began to paddle out with Oliver following closely behind.

He finally caught up to her when she stopped, the water almost up to her chin. In the twilight, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When they parted, her forehead came to rest against his as a wide smile spread out across her lips. "Have you ever had sex on the beach?" Felicity asked.

"The cocktail or…?" Oliver countered, that wicked grin playing on his face. His hands were slowly sweeping down her sides, coming to rest against her hips. She was pulled flush against him, his cock pressing into her abdomen. The glare she shot him was full of mischief. Her hands fell to his shoulders and pushed him back once more.

"You know full well what I mean," Felicity huffed, her eyes narrowing on him as she swam backwards towards the shore.

"I do," Oliver replied. "And, surprisingly, I haven't."

Her smile turned genuine for just an instant before the playfulness returned. "Would you consider this a fantasy, then?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. He nodded then reached to pull her back into his arms to kiss her again. That sultry little grin that appeared on her lips told him she was up to no good.

"Well, then, come and get it!" Felicity added, pulling away and starting to swim back towards shore.

Oliver stared at her, slightly dazed but still excited. He hadn't expected this to happen tonight. Then again, he'd had low expectations for a while now. But this…? His heart raced in his chest as he paddled towards Felicity. When he looked up to see where she'd gone, he could make out her silhouette against the shoreline as the moonlight illuminated the gravelly sands of the beach.

'God, I've missed her,' Oliver thought to himself as he swam back to shore. She was already there, waiting, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest as a chill ran up her spine. At some point she'd shed the rest of her clothes, leaving her gloriously naked in front of him. The sight took his breath away. Just as he'd suspected, she'd been working out while he was gone, the fine lines of her abs just barely showing in the moonlight.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he stepped up to her, the concern clear in his voice. Felicity simply nodded, unfolding her arms and letting her bare breasts fall as she wrapped herself around him. His arms banded around her shivering body, bringing her as close to his heat as he could.

"That was a bad idea," Felicity muttered as she sank into his warmth, his arms running up and down her back staving off the cold air that was beginning to envelope her. "But I know a great way to warm up."

"What's that?"

She burrowed her face in his neck and began kissing it again. Her lips sucked gentle kisses across his skin and almost immediately the temperature felt like it had gone up several degrees. Then those strong arms lifted her up. Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist before he slowly lowered her to the ground. A hiss escaped her lips when her back hit the cool, smooth rocks, but was soon drowned out as his lips found hers in the moonlight.

Oliver pushed her onto her back as he proceeded to kiss his way down her body starting with her neck. His lips brushed along the pale column, sending shivers through her spine. Spreading her arms out to the side gave him better access to her collarbones, which he promptly nipped before traveling lower until he reached the swells of her breasts.

Each one received delicate attention as his hands fell over them, gently kneading and squeezing the soft mounds as his teeth and tongue paid special attention to her nipples. Felicity's soft moans and cries spurred him on. When he reached the underside of her left breast, Oliver noticed something he'd never seen before. There, just below the crease, was a small tattoo of an arrow with a green tip and green fletching. His breath caught as his eyes flicked up to hers.

"Felicity…?" Her name spilled from his lips with confusion and curiosity. One look in those beautiful blue eyes confirmed it. Oliver had found the tattoo she'd gotten while he was gone. As his thumb brushed over it, he asked, "When?"

"Two months after you left," Felicity sighed as she gazed down at him, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. "Sky was in town with FEMA to help with the clean up in the Glades and one night we got really drunk and, well, it just kinda happened." There was another, bigger question in his eyes, one he wasn't willing to voice. "I don't regret it," she said with a smile before bringing his mouth back to hers.

Several unspoken emotions passed between their lips, all of which neither one of them was willing to admit to. They were both still a long way from saying they had feelings for each other, so they remained bottled up as their lips danced and their tongues tangled.

His kisses brushed along her cheek before returning to her neck. They nipped down her ever warming flesh until he came to the junction of her collarbone. That's when his tongue darted between his lips and tasted her.

"Oliver…" she moaned as he sucked on the tender flesh. Felicity knew there would be a nice purple hickey there the next morning, but she didn't care. The more pressure he applied to her sensitive skin, the more she writhed beneath him. "Mmm… Oliver," she sighed, her hands tangling in the short strands of his hair.

His fingers returned to her breasts, cupping them softly as his thumbs flicked across the tender nipples. A strangled moan escaped her throat as she arched into his palms. "Oliver!" she cried when he began to alternate between the teasing pinch of his fingers and the warm wetness of his tongue. "Yeah, baby, just like that," Felicity keened. The breathless and passionate way his name rolled off her lips moments later drove him forward.

With one hand still cupping her breast, the other slid carefully between their heaving bodies, skimming over her toned stomach before burying itself between her legs. She squirmed beneath him, begging incoherently for him not to stop, never to stop.

It had been so long since she'd felt Oliver touch her like this. Even when she was alone, spread out naked over her bed with her hand her only means of release, the intensity of the sensations never came remotely close to what there were now. With him, every touch was electric. It sent her body into overdrive, pleading for more the higher she got.

His fingers slid along her slit, playing over the smooth skin for a moment before plunging into her hot, wet center. They both gasped at the contact, Felicity arching violently against him and squeezing her eyes shut while Oliver's lips moved back to hers for another kiss.

As his tongue entered her mouth, his fingers pushed deeper into her body. She felt like liquid heat molding to his touch and burning him with the deepest desire he'd felt in a long time. Her body tightened around his finger. A second was added, stretching her slightly as he gently pushed against her inner walls with just the right amount of pressure to make her groan.

"Oh, god… Oliver!" she hissed. It felt incredible. Every sensation was drawn out, sending shiver after shiver through her body.

"Do you like that, baby?" he asked, his lips just barely ghosting over the shell of her ear as his fingers continued to pump hard and fast into her wet heat.

"Yes, Oliver, don't stop!" Felicity wailed.

He had no intention of stopping. The only goal he had was to push her over the edge in spectacular fashion, which he did by pushing his fingers deeper until he found the spot that made her ache most.

Felicity released a shrill cry and dug her fingers into his shoulders. "Fuck, yes!" she shuddered as he continued to stroke her inner walls. His fingers moved inside her body, grazing that secret spot within her with subtle but precise strokes and her moans grew louder with each sharp thrust.

It wasn't long before Oliver felt her walls tighten around his fingers and she released a long, gasping moan as she arched up to sink her teeth into his shoulder. Felicity's body jerked forward, her chest slamming into his as she cried out his name in the throes of passion. It put a smile on his face knowing he was still able to give her so much pleasure after they'd been apart for so long.

Once the swell of release ended, Felicity fell back into the rocky sand, heaving for breath and flushed from head to toe. As Oliver gazed down at her, he realized he'd never seen a sight so beautiful in his life. It must have been the time and distance talking, he thought, but he couldn't completely rule it out. He leaned over her, propping his weight against his left side, and whispered, "I've really missed this. I've really missed  _you_."

With his fingers stroking along her hairline, Felicity couldn't help the flush that rose to her cheeks. She'd missed him too. Those five months apart were hell, but now that they were together again, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Giving him a half smile, she replied, "I can see that now." She reached up, her fingers tracing along his cheek catching along the roughness of his stubble. "Did you enjoy that?"

"When don't I?" Oliver retorted, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

Felicity sat up, mischief present all over her soft features as she wrapped her arms around his neck. With her lips a breath from his ear, she whispered, "Well, then, I'm going to blow your mind."

His eyes widened and he smiled at the possibilities that her promise held. She turned just enough to meet his intense and hungry gaze, giving him a seductive smile in return. Wordlessly, her hands moved down his shoulders, wandering over his chest and stopping along the scars she'd memorized those many months ago. She traced her fingers around the edges of each one as if her touch would somehow heal them or at least take away some of the memories that were associated with them.

In a move that would prove to be his undoing that night, Felicity wrapped her leg around his waist, swiveling her hips until he was laying beneath her. She met Oliver's lips almost immediately, her tongue slipping into his mouth when he moaned in contentment. One of his hands slid up into her hair, pulling the band that was still wrapped around the wet strands, while the other splayed across the small of her back.

When their lips parted, Felicity smiled. "I've missed you," she whispered, her lips trailing down his chin to the hollow of his neck. "Very…" she murmured before pressing a kiss there and following a line down the center of his body. "Very…" Another kiss was dropped to his chest, only this time her tongue darted out to glide over his skin until she reached his nipple. "Much…" She latched on, sucking the pert little nub into her mouth until he groaned.

"Felicity…" Her name rolled off Oliver's tongue like honey, sweet and delicious.

"You like that, Oliver?" she murmured before sitting up to gaze down at him again. He nodded, his eyes heavy with desire as he stared up at the beautiful woman straddling him on a deserted beach that only existed for them at the moment. "I know something you'll like even more," she added, her grin turning dangerously seductive.

Oliver could only stare at her as she leaned over him, her lips coming into contact with his chest once more. They moved lower, her tongue darting out to trace the hard lines of his abs as she closed in on her target. When it dipped into his navel, his breath hitched. She moved lower, her mouth hovering just above the base of his cock, then gazed up at him, those soulful blue eyes staring with the slightest bit of hesitation.

She wanted him; she needed him. But she also needed him to acknowledge that he felt the same. She needed to hear him say that her hands and her lips on his body were enough to drive him out of his mind. She needed to feel wanted… and Oliver had never wanted anyone more. He was only now beginning to realize just how much this moment meant to her; meant to him. And, dear god, did he want it.

"Please, Felicity," he whispered, his voice dark and heavy with the weight of his desire.

Her lips curled up into a Cheshire grin as her hands came to rest against his bare calves, tracing slow circles as they inched their way higher. Their eyes remained locked the entire time while her touch drifted up over his knees then his thighs. Oliver sucked in a ragged breath when her fingers began playing along his hipbones. She was mere inches from his throbbing cock, not touching him, but the heat from her hands was already causing him to lose control.

"Felicity," he moaned, struggling to stay focused. "Please…"

She simply smiled, her hands trailing back down his legs and stopping at his knees once more. They journeyed back up, nails scraping against the insides of his thighs causing him to gasp when they stopped just short of their intended target. Felicity smiled while watching him wiggle in the sand beneath her ministrations. Oliver was completely at her mercy and just the thought of it turned her on.

Her hands traveled higher, fingers massaging his sensitive skin as she drew closer to where she wanted to be. With his breaths turning ragged, Oliver struggled to stay still beneath her. She could tell he was having a hard time doing so and decided to give him what he wanted, what they both wanted.

Bright pink lips closed around his tip and Oliver's hips bucked wildly. It had been far too long since anyone had gone down on him and the feel of her warm mouth over his cock nearly pushed him over the edge. He stilled his hips in an effort not to gag her while his fingers dug into the rocky sand.

But Felicity knew exactly what she was doing. Her head dipped lower, taking him further into the hot, wet depths of her mouth before her tongue flattened along the underside as she moved back up until she almost released him only to sink back down again.

"Felicity!" he hissed, gritting his teeth as the pleasure of having her mouth latched over his pulsing cock sent his head rolling back against the sand. His eyes squeezed shut when her hand went to cradle his balls while her mouth and tongue bobbed up and down his shaft. There was only so much Oliver could take, and he knew it wouldn't be long before she sent him over the edge.

Sensing she was about to push him too far, Felicity pulled back. With a gentle "pop", she released him from her mouth, her lips curling into a smile as she gazed up at him. His head was tossed back, eyes clamped shut as he struggled with the remnants of his control. The sight of him at that moment, so caught up in the throes of passion, gave her pause as she took a second to savor it.

"Look at me, Oliver," she whispered huskily. He opened his eyes slowly, those intense blue pools now black as a moonless night sky and staring at her with the deepest desire she'd ever seen. His need made her breath catch in her throat. No man had ever looked at her like that or made her feel so wanted. She leaned down, capturing those delectable lips for a searing kiss.

When his hands reached out to cradle her hips, she inched her way up to straddle his thighs. Felicity kept her gaze locked on his as he guided her until she was perched above his straining cock. She reached between their bodies, grasping the hot flesh before guiding him to her entrance.

For a moment they simply stared at each other, his tip pressed to her waiting folds, breaths heaving in anticipation. It had been nearly eight months since they'd slept together. That would change tonight in more ways than either one of them would admit. A major shift was taking place between them, one they could no longer deny but refused to acknowledge.

Finally, she began to sink down onto him. Her desperate groan permeated the night air as she clenched her teeth and adjusted to that fullness she hadn't had in what seemed like ages. "It feels so good having you inside me," Felicity moaned once their hips were joined.

Beneath her, Oliver chuckled, the vibrations from his chest sending a delicious thrum between her legs. This might have been one of her usual verbal gaffes, but she spoke the truth. Shifting slightly, she leaned down to lie across his chest without breaking their bond. His arms circled her waist, one crawling up her back until it was tangled in her hair while the other spread over her ass, cupping the soft, delicate flesh.

Their mouths met for a hungry kiss, all teeth and tongue and lips. When Oliver began moving within her, she gasped, her eyes squeezing shut, her body awash with sensation. With each gentle thrust, she could feel Oliver everywhere, all through her body. Her nerves tingled and her body burned at the places where they touched.

His arms pulling her tightly to him, Oliver managed to roll them over so he was on top. Once he had better leverage, he began to pump into her again. With every stroke, they both groaned. His body pressed to hers as his hands traveled reverently along her naked flesh. They stopped at her breasts, squeezing them softly with every thrust.

But his focus fell to the arrow tattoo again. Brushing his thumb along its length, Oliver smiled. An indescribable feeling came with knowing that Felicity, his friend, his partner, his lover, had branded herself with something she would always associate to him. It was a grand, unexpected gesture, one he found himself hoping to return someday soon.

Maybe he hadn't been as afraid of letting her in as he'd once thought. After all, there hadn't been a moment that had gone by in the last several months where he didn't think about her in some capacity. She had turned out to be the most unexpected and most welcome thing in his life, and Oliver was grateful that she had ability to see past his flaws and understood just how hard it was for him to accept certain things, her unwavering loyalty being one of them. Before he could dwell on that, her keening cries pulled him out of his thoughts bringing his focus back to the woman writhing beneath him.

"Oh, god, yes!" Felicity moaned as they drew closer and closer to completion. She could feel every muscle in her body tighten as her orgasm built within her. The tight coil of heat in her core began to unfurl, spreading out through her body in one long, slow wave.

Oliver pushed up slightly, his arms stretching out and coming to rest on either side of her head. With every downward thrust, he felt Felicity's nails claw at his arms, sinking into the hard flesh of his biceps. That wonderful ache of their impending orgasm drew near and he knew it wouldn't be long before he caved. His pace quickened as he reached between their joined bodies and found her clit. Rubbing his thumb over the sensitive little nub caused her body to tense as she gasped and let out a strangled moan.

That was all it took to push Felicity over the edge. Her body had been teetering ever since he rolled on top of her. That delightful pressure was the final nail in her coffin. "Oliver!" she sharply cried, her fingers digging into his arms as her back bowed in ecstasy. Her clenching muscles swiftly carried him over the edge as well and he came with a feral growl, exploding within her before she'd had a chance to fully recover from her own orgasm. Her body pulsated once more until she dropped back into the rocky sand, completely spent. He fell forward a moment later, nuzzling her neck as their chests heaved against one another while they struggled for air.

Carding her fingers through his hair, Felicity pressed soft kisses to his forehead and temple, reveling in the warmth of his body as he lay over her like a big, well-muscled blanket. When Oliver made a move to roll off her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight. "Don't go," she whimpered. "Not yet."

"But I'm too heavy," he murmured against her chest before resting his weight against his outstretched arms.

"No, Oliver," she protested, her hands skimming up and down his sweat-slicked back. Images of their last night together came flooding back. Felicity enjoyed the solid weight of his body on top of hers. There was a certain level of safety and security she felt when he laid across her like that. "You're fine. I just… I wanna feel you for a little longer. I can't let go yet."

He nodded and lay back down, his lips pressing soft kisses to her neck. Felicity closed her eyes and tried to memorize every little detail of the past hour. Tonight made her realize just how much she'd missed this, how much she'd missed  _him_. Her body had been craving the warmth of his touch, and now that she'd gotten it, she didn't want it to end. She also realized just how much she actually cared about him and how deeply he'd ingrained himself in her life.

In the short time she'd known Oliver, Felicity realized a drastic shift had been made in her plans. Being part of his team, working towards the goal of bettering their city, it made life exciting and worth living. She hadn't realized just how much he would change her view of the world in those few short months, and now she couldn't see herself doing anything else. His mission gave her life purpose, and although he'd said he wouldn't put the hood back on, she knew, in her heart, he would change his mind.

Which was why, after she realized he'd given her a million dollars as an apology, she hadn't gotten as mad as she expected to. Instead, she'd used the money to do something for him, something she hoped he would appreciate once they got home. Because Felicity knew, deep down, he wouldn't be able to give up his old life after he saw what had happened to Starling City.

When Oliver finally pulled away, she whimpered at the loss of contact but soon found herself back in his arms, snuggled into his chest as he held her close. She nuzzled his neck, her lips skimming across his skin before coming to rest against the hollow of his throat.

"You really need to stop that," Oliver groaned as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"I don't want to," Felicity rasped as she laved kisses across the warm flesh, working her way from his neck down to his chest and the scars that littered his skin. She stopped at the one right above his heart, the one that was only just beginning to heal, the one that had torn them apart for all those months. With gentle fingers, she traced around the puckered edges before pressing a kiss over it.

Felicity felt him inhale sharply as his arms tightened around her.

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispered, his voice thick with emotions.

"I forgive you," she whispered back without hesitation. Her heart ached to ease his pain any way she could, and that included forgiving him even when she thought he wasn't at fault.

He sighed, his arms going limp as they slid away from her body. "We should go," he said. "Dig's probably wondering what happened to us."

With a groan, Felicity sat up. He was right. They'd been gone a really long time. As she went to push off the ground with her left hand, a sharp yelp escaped her throat. Oliver was right there kneeling beside her, taking her wrist and giving it the once over.

"Come on," he sighed, tugging her back towards the water's edge. "Let's wash this up one more time before we head back to camp." Grabbing his shirt, he wrapped it around the wound when he was done.

A few minutes later they were back on the path, slightly damp clothes on their backs and canteens slung over their shoulders. This time, Oliver had grabbed her good hand as they walked side by side in easy silence, stealing glances at each other every once in a while until they saw the glow of the fire.

"Where have you two been?" Diggle asked immediately upon their arrival. He'd seen them leave together a while ago, the canteens slung over their shoulders, and assumed they'd be back sooner rather than later. But he should have known better. After watching Felicity struggle all those months, something was bound to happen when they finally arrived here.

"Getting water," Oliver simply replied as he led Felicity towards the plane.

"For almost an hour?" The incredulous tone to his voice spoke volumes. There was no doubt in Diggle's mind what they'd been doing that last hour and it was hard to hide the smirk when Oliver glared at him.

"We got sidetracked," the younger man growled.

Beside him, Felicity was turning a brighter shade of pink with each passing moment.

"Is that why you're all wet?" He was taking great pleasure in making them very uncomfortable and could no longer hide the smirk when Oliver tugged Felicity into the fuselage as she squeaked in surprise.

"I tripped and fell." He was surprised to hear her voice responding to his question.

 _Liar_ , Diggle thought with a soft chuckle. "So why is Oliver not wearing a shirt?"

The man in question came stomping out of the plane, towing Felicity behind him. "She cut her hand. I used it as a temporary bandage," Oliver shot back, holding up her left palm so Diggle could see the damage.

Alright, so maybe they weren't lying about that. It still didn't explain why it took them nearly an hour to come back. Diggle decided not to push his luck and replied, "Uh-huh… Whatever you say, boss." He turned and plopped down in front of the fire, giving the two lovebirds some time to clean up her wounds.

Deep down, he already knew the truth. He'd known it since the night of the fundraiser where Felicity had worn her shimmering gold dress that had gotten Oliver's complete attention, even if it had been for only a moment. It was hard not to miss the signs: Oliver not coming home those mornings when there wasn't anything Hood related happening, Felicity's smeared lipstick, and then there was that time he'd taken her to the mansion after she'd come down with food poisoning. That was when he realized what had been happening between the two of them.

Diggle was by no means a genius, but to him this was plain as day. Being the ever observant soldier that he was, he didn't miss their lingering touches or the fact that they stared at each other for a little too long. He also didn't miss their secret smiles and the way Oliver lit up the moment Felicity stepped down the stairs.

Those five months they'd been apart, all she'd done was throw herself into her work. She'd spent her days at Queen Consolidated diligently doing her job while her nights… Diggle had no idea what she did nor did he want to know, but something told him she had been up to no good when suddenly last week she'd come to him with folder full of documents saying she'd found Oliver and that it was time to bring him home.

The only reason Diggle had agreed to this little trip was to make sure Felicity didn't get herself hurt, or, if she hadn't been lucky, killed. At least now those prospects had been erased, even though that cut on her hand looked pretty nasty. But Oliver was patching her up, and soon they were settling down in front of the fire across from him.

"I'll radio for a helicopter in the morning," Diggle said as he curled up on the blanket he'd thrown on the ground as his bed. "Good night, guys."

"Night," they replied in unison and he shut his eyes.

Barely ten minutes had passed when he heard Felicity's soft giggle and Oliver's muffled groan.  _Great_ , Diggle thought.  _Definitely not what I wanted to hear tonight…_ He cracked an eye open and immediately regretted it.

Felicity lay sprawled across Oliver's chest, her arms around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him while his hands crept beneath her shirt. "If you two are going to make out all night, I'm sleeping in the plane," Diggle grumbled as got up and grabbed the blanket, dragging it into the fuselage with him. "You two have no shame," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Dig!" Felicity called out to him.

"What?" he yelled back, throwing the blanket across the ground before poking his head out.

"You can take the cot," she answered, a sly grin on her face.

He grabbed that as well, dragging it into the plane before searching his pockets for something he'd stashed in them on the flight to Shanghai.  _Thank god for ear plugs_ , Diggle thought, as he stuck them in his ears, praying they'd muffle out any sound aside from his own breathing. They did, but just barely.


End file.
